fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Samus (SSBM)
Dark Samus is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Madness. It is a mediumweight character with good speed and powerful and quick attacks. It hovers above the ground, only landing when standing still or attacking. It is a good arieal attacker as well. Due to it being a Metroid, it is weaker to ice attacks than other characters. It has a greater jumping and running power than Samus (SSBM) Special Moves *B: Scatter Shot: Releases three blobs of Phazon from her Beam Cannon. It causes a burning effect to fighters when used. *Side: Dark Tendril: Shoots out a tendril that smacks an enemy. *Up: Hyper Bomb: Dark Samus lays down a Hyper Bomb and turns into a Morph Ball. The Hyper Bomb explodes and sends Dark Samus into the air. *Down: Phazon Flash: Dark Samus surrounds itself in Phazon, protecting it from projectiles. *Final Smash: Metroid Prime: Metroid Prime falls from the sky, who then begins to rampage though the stage, hurting anything it touches. Dark Samus is controllable as the Final Smash goes on. Taunts *Up: Dark Samus' arm cannon turns into a pool of Phazon and regenerates soon after. *Down: Dark Samus' visor turns red than returns to normal. *Side: Dark Samus hovers in the air and spins around. Enterance Dark Samus forms out of a pool of Phazon. Idle Poses *Dark Samus' visor fades to black before Dark Samus shakes its head and it turns back to normal. *Dark Samus aims its Beam Cannon in the air before putting it back in place. *Dark Samus looks backward and taps its foot on the ground. Costumes Regular *Dark Samus' appearence from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *Dark Samus' final boss look from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *Dark Samus from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. *A red Dark Samus from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *A red Dark Samus from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Special *A golden Dark Samus from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Kirby Hat Kirby recieves Dark Samus' helmet and cannon. Pit Conversation *Pit: Lady Palutena, though all my years, even I am unfamiliar with this creature. What is it? *Palutena: Ah, Pit. That is Dark Samus, a copy of Samus infused with a chemical named Phazon. *Dark Pit: Hmph. How many dark clones are there? *Pit: Oh, hello Pittoo, what do you know about Dark Samus? *Dark Pit: Please, stop calling me that! Anyway, Dark Samus is deadlier then Samus, and isn't afraid to gets its hand dirty. It also has manipluation of Phazon. *Palutena: Of course, Pittoo. Also, Dark Samus is part Metroid, so it is weak to ice. *Dark Pit: Where are he going to get some ice of all things? Pit's on a battlefield! *Pit: Maybe there's an ice power-up, Pittoo. *Dark Pit: '*'Groans* Snake Codec *Snake: Samus! What happened to her!? *Colonal: Relax, Snake. That's Dark Samus, an entity made out of Phazon. *Snake: So it's not Samus than. Okay, what's the deal with her? *Colonal: Dark Samus has a mix of human, Metroid, and Chozo DNA, making her very dangerous. Add Phazon to the mix and you have a killing machine. Be wary. *Snake: Got it. *Snake: Also, what does Dark Samus' Zero Suit look like? *Colonal: ... Win Poses *Dark Samus turns into a pool of Phazon. *Dark Samus walks in front of the camera, looks at it, nods its head, and walks away. Lose Poses *Dark Samus looks at the camera and claps slowly. Trophy Description Dark Samus was Metroid Prime on Tallon IV before a being named Samus Aran defeated it. Metroid Prime mutated into Dark Samus, copying and enchancing Samus' abilites, along with its own special powers. Dark Samus is made of a dangerous substance named Phazon that destroys the minds of its victims. Dark Samus' current whereabouts are unknown, if it is even still alive. The mystery may continue some day... *''Metroid Prime'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Metroid (series) Category:Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Genderless Category:Metroid Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters